


Just Starve Yourself

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Cussing, Food, Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, bannas, messy eaters, theo wants those lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo has a problem with how Liam eats.or five times Theo can't stand how Liam eats and one time he actually does something about... because he's drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**1 - Mayonnaise**

Theo walked into the kitchen when he heard the curse come from Liam's mouth. "Shit," the werewolf muttered. He turned around and revealed to Theo the sticky white substance that had splattered all over his face.

"What the hell is on your face?" Theo asked, tone laced with disgust.

"I was just making a sandwich," Liam defended himself. "The mayonnaise bottle spit it all over my face. I got it in my eyes!"

Theo rolled his eyes and threw the towel hanging on the nearby cabinet at him. "Get it off. That's gross."

"It's just mayonnaise," Liam mumbled wiping it off of his face.

"It's disgusting," said Theo again. "You're disgusting."

"And you wonder why everyone hates you," Liam mocked. "You're just so nice and friendly, like a cuddly little wolf-dog."

**2 - A Peach**

This time, Theo sat at an outdoor table at the school with Liam, Mason, Corey, and Nolan. They all had their own conversations that Theo just kind of ignored and let happen on their own while he nibbled on his sandwich in peace. He looked up for a moment only to catch a sight that made him choke.

Liam and a peach. His mind immediately went to all the wrong places. Especially, when Liam straight up licked it. Theo inhaled sharply and looked down at his food, closing his eyes. He could not let his mind wander in that direction. Nope. Nope. Nope.

Not today.

"You ok, Theo?" asked Liam.

Theo looked up again. Big mistake. Liam took a big, juicy bite of the fruit and Theo wasn't sure if he was capable of speaking now. Especially, when Liam's tongue ducked out and licked at his chin and around his lips. Theo pinched himself and remembered that he was supposed to talk. "Yeah. I just... bit my tongue."

The rest of the lunch was pretty miserable. Whether it was the knowing looks he got from the other boys or Liam's obliviousness to how his eating habits affected Theo. Theo didn't like it.

**3 - Yogurt**

Theo stood in the kitchen of Liam's home preparing breakfast for himself. It had been a decent night. No nightmares. He didn't dream about Liam, thank God. And he was ready for another day at school.

Liam however, was in a hurry because he always slept in. He ran down the stairs loudly and barged into the kitchen running into Theo. "Sorry!" He reached in the fridge to grab a container of yogurt. "OK. I'll eat this in the car. I'm ready."

Theo didn't think much of it until they were already on the way to school and Liam had opened the yogurt. "I forgot a spoon," he announced and Theo just glared at him frowning.

"If you spill that in my car, you're dead."

"I won't spill it," said Liam. "I promise." Liam then proceeded to stick his tongue into the small yogurt container and use his tongue as the spoon.

Well, there goes not thinking about Liam all day.

There was a 'plop' and a faint curse from Liam's mouth. "What did I just say?" Theo growled.

"I didn't get it in your car," Liam defended himself. Uh oh. "I just got it on my pants."

Theo shouldn't have but he looked over and saw a small patch of yogurt in the crotch of Liam's pants. Liam started wiping it off with his finger and licking it and... "Oh god," Theo moaned under his breath. He glued his eyes to the road. He refused to ever let a noise like that escape his lips again.

"What's that?" asked Liam.

"I said 'Thank God,'" said Theo smoothly shaking his head in annoyance.

**4 - A Banana**

Theo sat in the living room with Liam and his parents. They were playing a game of Pictionary and he was on a team with Liam. "Liam, you save some popcorn for the rest of us," Jenna demanded.

Liam argued with her for a couple minutes before he decided to go grab something from the kitchen. Theo moved to sit on the floor and lean against the couch when Liam came back holding a banana. Shit, Theo thought.

They were up first and it was Liam's turn to draw so he stood at the whiteboard and peeled the banana. It seemed like it went into his mouth in slow motion before Liam panicked and pulled it back out. "Wait, did you start the time?"

"No," his mother said. "We're waiting for you to say your ready." After Liam said that he was ready the timer was started and he just stood there drawing non-sense on the board while Theo stared at the banana. He had to get his head out of the gutter.

"Times up!" David declared. "We win!"

"Dang it!" Liam cursed. "You have an unfair advantage cause you're married." Liam picked at the banana that Theo was still extremely focused on.

"Oh my God! Just eat it!" Theo shouted in frustration causing everyone else to jump. Theo cleared his throat. "Sorry."

But it just got worse from there because Liam went back to the kitchen to grab another thing of yogurt to dip his banana in. Theo pretended to feel ill so he could leave before he lost control of himself.

**5 - Ice Cream**

"I'm so hungry," Liam whined from the passenger seat in Theo's truck.

"Your mom said we could have leftovers," said Theo.

"No," whined Liam. "I want ice cream. You have to get me ice cream."

"For dinner?"

"Hell yeah," said Liam. "I deserve it for having to deal with you all the time."

"Oh! You have to deal with me?!" Theo questioned. "You really think it's that much easier having to deal with you and your stupid..." Theo bit back any of the things he could say that were a mistake. They argued for a few more minutes but it was pointless since Theo pulled in the nearest Dairy Queen and they walked in to order some ice cream.

Theo already knew he would regret it. And he did. Especially, when Liam started moaning. Yeah. He moaned when he ate ice cream. Theo was going to die.

**+1**

Theo refused to be the designated driver again. He needed to get wasted. Badly. So that's why he was currently sitting at a booth all alone, at Club Sinema drinking Wolfsbane Whiskey straight from the bottle. He started out there at all the handsome guys. Surely one of them could distract him from Liam.

Nope. Nothing could distract him from Liam because he decided to make himself and his nachos comfortable at his table. He glared. Liam munched away on those nachos, cheese and sour cream spilling down his chin and he didn't even care. His lips were ready from the heat of the peppers. "...so hot." Theo mumbled not realizing he was speaking out loud.

Luckily, Liam was oblivious af so he didn't even notice. "Not really. I've had spicier.-" Liam clumsily dunked his fingers into the cheesy sauce. "Dang it!" he whined childishly. He went to put the fingers in his mouth but stopped when another hand grabbed his. He looked up at saw Theo glaring. "Theo..."

Theo rolled Liam's sleeve up and pulled his arm forward across the table. He didn't even think about it before he started shoving Liam's fingers in his mouth, sucking the cheese off of them. Even when the cheese was all gone, he continued to lick and suck and even nibble. He looked up and saw the look of awe in his eyes. "You don't get to eat anymore," Theo declared.

"Uh... what?"

"Just starve yourself," Theo growled. "I can't stand watching you eat anymore. It's fuckin' torture."

"But what if I get hungry?" Liam asked, speech slurring.

Theo put on a devilish smirk. "Well, I can think of one thing you could eat that would solve this problem."

Liam let out a cute little laugh. "Did you just hit on me?"

"I need to kiss you," Theo declared raising his bottle of Wolfsbane Whiskey. He downed another few chugs before lunging across the table and finally getting a taste of those lips and that amazing tongue.

And then he passed out.


	2. The Nacho Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five more times Liam is being oblivious about how the things he does efffect Theo and the first time Theo drives Liam crazy.

**1**

Theo felt nothing but regret as he started to wake up from his slumber. He was entirely hungover and exhausted. He kinda just wanted to die. Somehow, he managed to get out of bed and drink a few ounces of water on his own, headache already starting to go away.

Then, he carried a glass of water up to Liam's room. The moment he walked in, he was bombarded with his scent. Liam wreaked of death, alcohol, and sex. Theo didn't have to remember last night to know they'd gone to Club Sinema and gotten wasted on Wolfsbane laced alcohol. It kinda begged the question. What had happened last night? Theo knew he'd been dealing with a lot of sexual frustration due to Liam being a horrible person. He was kinda surprised he hadn't woken up with a naked body next to him since that was what he'd been looking for in the first place.

Theo kneeled on Liam's bed, causing the other boy to already stir. He didn't bother with being nice. He just shoved the glass of water in Liam's face and told him to drink up. After that, Theo had to take a shower because he hadn't realized how much the smell of Liam was really affecting him. He obviously hadn't gotten any action the night before or else he wouldn't have a boner to take care of that early.

**2**

"I'm gonna be completely honest," said Liam. "I don't remember a lick of what happened last night. Do you?"

"Nope," said Theo as they were both sitting in the kitchen eating bowls od cereal for breakfast. "I don't know if it's a bad thing though."

"Right," said Liam. "Cause what if I did something really embarrassing?"

"....Liam," Theo said looking at him. "You always do something embarrassing when you're drunk."

"I'm just saying though," said Liam. "I don't get drunk very often."

Theo rolled his eyes. Liam was like this when he was hungover, still slightly drunk. He was technically sober but he couldn't form completely coherent thoughts. "Just eat your cereal."

Liam stared at Theo momentarily. ".....why do I feel like you don't want me to eat my cereal though?"

Theo squinted at him, not getting what he was saying at all. "But I just told you-"

"I think you were lying," said Liam. "You don't want me to eat my cereal, do you? You just want me to starve and die to death.-"

"Could you just shut up and listen to yourself for a minute?"

"......"

"....."

"...."

".....Yeah. I guess you're right. I don't know what I'm saying." Liam crunched on his cereal. "But one of us totally got laid last night. I'm not sure which one of us did but..." Liam inhaled deeply through his nose. "Yep. Either one or both of us got laid. Don't know though."

Theo stared at Liam blankly. He didn't know what he was talking about at all. Theo knew that he hadn't gotten laid. And he was pretty certain that the smell of sex that was coming from Liam had been from other people at the club. Maybe Liam had gotten laid though... And Theo hated how that made him feel. Fuckin' jealous is what he felt. There was no denying it. Liam had gotten laid and he was damn jealous.

**3**

"Theo, I have a problem."

Theo stared at him. This pup was going to be the death of him. "What's your problem?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"So..." Liam said in a low voice. "I'm pretty sure I got laid last night..."

"Uh huh? You really think so?" Theo tried to keep his voice nuetral but he was honestly pissed. And in actual pain. Why did it hurt so much?

"Yeah," said Liam. "I can't find my underwear. Like... after we ate breakfast, I went to go get dressed and I have no underwear. Who has my underwear?"

Liam looked at Theo expectantly. "Don't look at me. I don't have your underwear."

"Well, someone does. And whoever does is probably the person that laid me."

Theo rolled his eyes and just left Liam's presence and walked into his room. There was no way he was going to handle this well. Like... he'd been pinning after Liam for so long and this was just torture. He wanted to stab himself in the face.

But then he saw it. In his room. Liam's underwear.

He felt his stomach sink. No. It's a mistake.

........

Maybe he had gotten some last night. He'd always expected to be elated the day he finally got some of that but... now he felt scared. What would Liam think?

......

Liam couldn't find out.

Theo quickly grabbed Liam's underwear and hid it under his mattress. He was not ready to be let down by someone as oblivious as Liam.

**4**

Theo couldn't sleep. He couldn't figure out why. Something was rousing him and making him restless. That's when he remembered he'd put Liam's underwear under his mattress. Yep. That smell would definitely rouse him. He was about to get up and at least through Liam's underwear in the wash or even the trash when Liam barged in on him.

"I think I figured it out," Liam said. "There was a guy... I don't remember who. But I do know that he was hot."

Theo didn't want to hear any of this. He was going to talk about some other guy and this was all just going to make him feel worse and more embarrassed. Liam looked like he was thinking really hard. "...and?"

"I just..." Liam furrowed his brows. "I very distinctly remember nacho cheese."

Theo scoffed. "So you had sex with your nachos. Problem solved. They must've stolen your underwear in retaliation for eating them."

"..." Liam stared at Theo as if he were on to something. Maybe he was. "...I think whoever I was with, had a nacho kink. Like... I think my nachos turned them on. I think I had sex with a nachosexual."

"That..." Theo couldn't believe what Liam was saying. "That's not a thing, Liam."

"It could be," said Liam. "I heard about this guy who has sex with cars.-"

"Get the hell out of my room," Theo snapped. He didn't have time for this. Why was he even pinning after this idiot? He was so stupid and oblivious and just plain stupid.

Liam sighed. "Fine. Are you alright?" Liam asked. "You seem a little tense the last few days. You wanna talk about it?"

That's why he was pinning after him. Because Liam was really the only person who cared about what was really going on inside of him. But he was the last person who could know. Which made everything so much more painful. "I'm fine," Theo said controlling his heart rate the best he could. "I just need you to leave so I can sleep."

Liam left giving Theo a sympathetic look. "Night."

Theo couldn't sleep that night with the arousal stirring in his gut.

**5**

Theo had a dream. He was the nachosexual. Well... not really. But he was the guy who had gone and sucked off Liam's nacho covered fingers. That's all he could remember. When he woke up he was suddenly craving nachos. Or Liam. He couldn't tell. Because that dream was so hot. It felt real.

Somehow, after he'd sucked on Liam's fingers, they'd ended up shacking up in Theo's room.

Why did that memory feel so real?

...Theo sat up in the middle of the night. "I'm the nachosexuel." He'd been the one who had sex with Liam and stolen his underwear. What the hell? How had that happened?

It wasn't a dream. It was a drunken memory.

**+1**

Theo didn't know what to do with himself anymore. It's not like he could just tell Liam he was the guy he'd had sex with.

"I need a ride," he heard a voice say in the doorway. "To school."

Theo bobbed his head. "So do I."

"Right," said Liam. "But you're driving."

"Sure," Theo said absentmindedly. "I kinda want to go to taco bell for breakfast though. You up for that?"

"I already ate but that's fine," said Liam.

Theo, of course, had to order nacho fries. Who eats that for breakfast? Apparently, Theo does because he's craving nachos after what he realized last night. He wasn't saying he was actually a nachosexual cause that wasn't a thing. But if he couldn't have the guy he wanted, he should at least be allowed to eat nachos for breakfast, right? That sounded fair.

Theo ate his nachos while he drove him and Liam to school. He had no intention of doing it, but it seemed like for once in his life, Liam was the one being distracted by how he was eating. Not the other way around.

Theo scoffed. It was about time Liam suffer the way he had. He dipped his finger in the cheese sauce and sucked it off of his finger. "So you figure out who that nacho guy was yet?"

Liam stared at Theo, mouth wide open. Theo chuckled and reached his hand over to Liam's face to close his mouth but Liam bit his finger. Theo watched as Liam sucked on is fingers and damn... that was so hot. "...I'm the nacho guy."

Liam pulled Theo's fingers out of his mouth and panted, already getting really excited. "You're the nacho guy."


End file.
